


The Tower by the Sea

by Bubu_Taeyong



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Age difference Taeyong is a vampire, Alpha Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Alternian Invasion, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Big dick Lucas, Biting, Bottom Lee Taeyong, Breeding, Choking, Crown Prince Lucas, Hair Pulling, Hung Lucas, I should have been revising, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Loneliness, Lucas and Taeyong are literally mates, M/M, Mark is a good friend, Marking, Mentioned M-Preg, Mice, Mild insane Taeyong, People want to kill Taeyong, Possessiveness, Stomach Bulging, Taeyong cries during sex, Taeyong is Whipped, There is no plot, Top Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Vampire Lee Taeyong, cum as lube, it's really just sex, lucas is whipped, mark is done, mild blood play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:34:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27566089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubu_Taeyong/pseuds/Bubu_Taeyong
Summary: The whimper that left his mouth could probably out match that of a whore as the Lycan kissed the side of his neck. Against his own nature he felt himself turning his head allowing himself to be defenceless. A finger underneath his chin pulled him towards the other like a magnet. Their lips found each other again. It was hot and sickenly sweet at their tongues ravished each other. Taeyong could not get sick of the taste. The Lycan pulled away and Taeyong found himself dumbly following.“I want to ravish you.” Taeyong keened at the deep baritone, “Let me take you.”
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 4
Kudos: 113





	The Tower by the Sea

It has been a little over a century ago when Taeyong had awakened. The taste of death is not something that is easily forgettable. Taeyong would know. Despite how long it has been he has never been able to enjoy a full night’s sleep. It may have been because he had first slept in the coffin, he was buried alive in. Even after a fit of rage made him throw the hunk of wood out the tower window the new coffin was no better. Taeyong bitterly came to the realisation little over 500 years ago may be vampire never slept.  
He never went out of his way to figure out the truth. He rarely ever left the tower. By rare he means the last time he left was when he had accidentally massacred his family. Taeyong could not really remember the grim details. 

In this isolated part of the world there was only a distant shore that brought in an icy wind. The howling of the wind the only thing that reminded him he was still alive. He never ever had to hunt. He or some reason some village close by had taken it upon themselves to sacrifice something every fortnight. Most of the time it was farm animals. It had been a human once close to death but still a human. 

He shut the door. 

Most of the time was spent dusting away at his tower. Fighting with the tower mice to save his sanctuary of books. Playing with the candles. Vanquishing the lighthouse flame to watch the ship’s below become frenzy before lighting it up again. 

So, it was quite surprising when he was fighting with mice 2 over the raunchy romance fantasy book that the tower front door was thrown off its hinges. You see if Taeyong was not a vampire he would not have been able to head the tower door from up so high. 

“I was not expecting guests.” Taeyong told mice 3 who was on top of piano. 

After a long sigh and thundering feet coming up the stairs Taeyong thought it best to wear his god forsaken cape. 

“We have come to vanquish your evil soul...”

“Do you not know manners? I’m still getting dressed.” Taeyong announced not even bothering to look at the heavily armed men in the doorway. For he was too focused on perfecting the knot of his cape. 

“We have come to kill You monster.” 

Taeyong was almost done.

“You bloodthirsty...”

“Bastard of an abomination" 

The flimsy black string snapping in half. Taeyong had enough of these bargains and with a silent discussion with mice 1 he had realised all occupants of the tower felt the same. With a swish of his pinky he had pushed them out the doorway to throw them down the stairs and make them land face first in the muddy terrain the surrounded the tower. Before any of them could think to come back in the door had sprung to life and reattached itself. 

A wave of astonishment rushed over the party of steel-clad men. 

“Where is Prince Lucas?”

Unbeknownst of the chaos of his men downstairs Lucas still stood in the doorway. Watching the vampire glide around the room with ease. The cape that the other had been struggling with was thrown other a tattered armchair. Instead the vampire was clad in worn out black trousers and white slightly yellow tunic with the chest bare for all to feast upon. The sliver of skin was pale and almost glittered in the low lights. 

“You smell like wet dog.” Taeyong stated falling into his favourite armchair. His right leg going over his left and he leaned back to observe his guest.  
He was quite tall. His black hair slightly wet from no doubt the sea if the salty scent that clung to him was anything to go by. Unlike the rest his sword was not in his hand it was still sheathed at his hip. 

Their eyes met. A fiery red meeting a tantalising hazel. 

“I am a Lycan.” The other finally said. 

Taeyong did know from listening into the conversations people had on their boats that lycans were creating an empire. This land must now belong to them too.  
Taeyong bristled at the information. In his own personal library, he may have had a book stashed at the back of a lowly maid who had found herself in the cave of a Lycan. The book had kept him company on the nights when he could not sleep at all. The book had been enough to turn beet red. He particularly remembered the line of: “She thought it not possible for it to become even larger". 

Lucas could smell it before he saw the lust settle in the other’s eyes. He’s met many vampires in the battlefields. He has shared many different stares with them. Never one of lust. That refreshing smell the had engulfed him as soon as he had stepped off the boat had become more heady. Lucas felt drawn. He had heard of being scent drunk. He felt as if he was floating forward. Mesmerising is what he thought when he saw the vampire up close. His face sharp but soft with large pupils that reminded him of the calm hopeful night sky littered with stars. Lucas' fingers wandering into the soft ruffles of hair.

He wanted more. He needed more. 

Gripping the vampire’s hair, he pulled him up. The whimper escaping the other’s lips made him shudder ad he leaned down. Their lips meeting left him breathless. He tasted sweet. Lucas’ tongue wanting to find out if the other tasted even more sweet. His tongue sweeping into the heavenly cavern in pursuit to follow that sweet taste that made his wolf somersault. The vampire’s tongue dancing along with his to welcome him into the sweetness. Backing the vampire deeper into the chair with his knee falling on the threadbare chair on between the vampire’s legs. Lucas’ one hand gripping the vampire’s hair so he could not Even think to pull away whilst the other found itself at the vampire’s hip pulling him close. 

Downstairs the men had become exhausted. No matter if they pulled or pushed with any means the door of the tower would not budge. The heavy vines wrapping around the tower had flung off anyone who attempted to climb up the tower. The second in command looking almost defeated stared up at the looming dark tower. He had told the prince how silly it was to enter the tower. The vampire living inside was rather dormant and if the village carried on feeding it had no point of wandering outside. Once again, the men tried to break the door with tree they had cut down. 

“Wait.” Looking back at the second command whose ears had tinted red and rubbing his forehead commanded. 

“The Prince is in no danger. He has told us to wait for him on the ship.” The second in command could not bring himself to look at any of the men in their eyes. Instead he had turned around to make way to the ship. 

“Vice-Captain you cannot expect us to leave the prince with that bloodthirsty creature.” 

The second in command sighed, “Unless you want to die at the Prince's sword for interrupting him mating then I suggest you all head back to the ship.”

Taeyong felt intoxicated. The disastrous armour had been removed along with undershirt. He was fascinated with the scars across the tanned muscular body so much, so he had leaned forward to kiss them. 

“Beautiful.” He muttered, “You’re so beautiful.” 

The words came out breathless as the Lycan turned his head, so they were face to face again. Forehead pressed together. The hand tracing a path from Taeyong's face down his side coming down to settle on his waist felt hot. The path was left in flames and Taeyong could not help but shudder as he pulled further into the Lycan's lap.  
Taeyong felt it the hot and heaviness that laid between the lycan’s legs press against him. He gasped as the other gutted against him. It was slow enough that it was painful. Staring into those tantalising hazel eyes as he let out breathless gaps as they rutted against each other. Taeyong felt it his body becoming abnormally hot. The sweat beading down his back as those large hands cupping him side moved him. 

The whimper that left his mouth could probably out match that of a whore as the Lycan kissed the side of his neck. Against his own nature he felt himself turning his head allowing himself to be defenceless. A finger underneath his chin pulled him towards the other like a magnet. Their lips found each other again. It was hot and sickenly sweet at their tongues ravished each other. Taeyong could not get sick of the taste. The Lycan pulled away and Taeyong found himself dumbly following.  
“I want to ravish you.” Taeyong keened at the deep baritone, “Let me take you.”

There was no hesisitation from Taeyong who would be nodded along to anything right now. An undignified gasp of surprised ripped out of Taeyong's mouth as the Lycan easily lifted him up in his arms. He felt small with his legs wound around the tall powerful Lycan who easily balanced him.  
A kiss placed just below his ear pulled him out his thoughts, “Where is your room?” he asked. 

Taeyong bit his lip, “N-not my room.” He didn’t think for what they were about to do a coffin would be appropriate, “Over there second door to the right.”

Lucas nodded wasting no time to carry his mate over to said room. The candle lights from the foyer whizzing past him into the room whilst he looked incuriously at the vampire.  
“I-i want to see y-you.” The vampire shyly muttered hi the side of his face pressed against Lucas’ chest. 

There was a silent agreement between them as their lips found each other once again. Wasting no time to entangle their tongues together. Taeyong felt himself being swept away into that drunk state of mind. His body pushing forward for the need to be closer to Lycan. His fingers tracing the scars on his chest wrap the around the lycan's neck. His back met the soft mattress made him single in excitement. He tilted his head upwards as the other detached himself a string of saliva illuminated in the light a reminder that their lips were joined. 

“Lucas.” The Lycan told him. 

Taeyong's toes curled, “Lucas.” He said breathlessly his hands playing with strands at the base of his head. The smile the Lycan sent him made his dead heart thump loudly. If he wasn’t already dead this Lycan might have just sure about killed him. 

“Taeyong.” Taeyong answered he felt himself heat up by staring into the pool of first embers. 

The Lycan no Lucas leaned forward tucking a loose strand behind Taeyong's ear. His canines scrapping the shell of Taeyong's ear.

“Taeyong. Taeyong” He whispered it like a prayer, “My taeyong.” 

Taeyong’s hands found purchase on Lucas’ swept away with the embers as Lucas continues his ministrations to his ear. The kisses turning to teasing bites that shot jolts of pleasure into Taeyong. Digging his nails in the broad chiselled shoulders of the Adonis on top of him Taeyong could not believe someone’s tongue in your earhole could be so pleasurable. 

“Lucas.” The sound broke whatever restraint if patience Lucas had. Ripping away the offending piece of clothing that had the audacity to cling to Taeyong's skin.  
Taeyong could not withhold himself from the moan that erupted out his throat at the strength. 

It was all the encouragement Lucas needed to latch onto the pale expanse of skin. He was going to create a canvas. One of only red and white. Starting from the side of Taeyong's down to his pink hard nipples. Lucas had the fleeting image of those being full of milk for their pups. The image so strong that Lucas engulfed the hardened bun. His sharp canines teasing it. Relinquishing in the way Taeyong jolted his lower half to create friction his mewls overpowering the sea crashing against the cliff. 

Lucas wanted to hear more. He went to the other but who waited for attention. The small hands in his hair encouraging him on his endeavour. From the neck down to flat tummy to the belly button was littered with red marks. Lucas thought it was heavenly the masterpiece under him. Taeyong’s hair sprawled into a mess on the pillows. His lips bruised from the kissing and the redness of his cheeks brought life into his pale face. His pale skin now decorated with Lucas’ on markings.

Lucas wanted to see more. Wanted to see his taeyong unravelled beyond the point that the only thing he knew was Lucas’ name. Wanted to see his stomach bulge with his seed. Pump his so good that he would be pregnant with their pups.

Lucas’ hand wound taeyong’s now sensitive neck before gripping his chin. In a way that made Taeyong pucker his lips. Leaning down to twirl his tongue along taeyong. It was not sweet. It was hot and heavy coated with heavy amounts of saliva. Pulling away the string of saliva falling onto Taeyong’s chest. 

Lucas next task was riding taeyong of his trousers. He pulled them off tantalising slow. 

“Please.” Taeyong begged slightly unsure himself what he was begging for.

“What do you want?” Lucas asked two fingers either side of the waistband of Taeyong's underwear. 

Taeyong didn’t know biting on his lip as he tried to pass, the fog in his mind. He didn’t know what he wanted. He just wanted Lucas. Was that not the answer?  
“Want you.” Taeyong answered breathless. 

Lucas didn’t budge. There must have been something he was missing. What did that stupid girl say in the book? What was it? Alma? Alpha?  
“Want you, a-alpha.”

Lucas had all ripped off his underwear. Discarding it across the room. Taeyong was impossibly hard. Precum spilling from the top. 

“Do you think it’s going okay.” One of the men to his right asked as they sat down for dinner.

Mark had been Lucas’ friend since childhood. They had both grown up in the palace together. They had experienced the turmoil of life together. They had been together for the woes of war. 

But as of right now whilst he was eating, he did not want to think about what he was doing with the vampire. 

“We will find out tomorrow...”

Whatever Mark was going to say was cut off with faint hear of a scream. Along with it was his appetite. 

Taeyong's throat felt sore. The sounds spilling out his throat felt foreign to even him. Who could blame him sitting on Lucas lap with the alpha fingering with four fingers inside. Abusing the bundle of nerves that was making him see the stars. The other hand on his tightly wrapped around his shaft. His head had dropped onto Lucas' broad shoulders. Wet from the tears escaping out his eyes at the sheer pleasure. A few more tugs and he had came. 

“My love are you okay?”

Taeyong wanted to shake the other and tell about how he could be alright. Yet, his mind was clouded with nothing so instead he kissed him. Like he had a fever and the only way to save himself was somehow buried in Lucas' mouth. 

“I'm going to take care of you.” Lucas promised. Coating his fingers in generous amounts of cum. Unlike an omega the vampire would not produce their own lubricate that much he knew. 

The vampire’s hole was unconsciously unclenching and clenching because if the loss of the lycan’s fingers. Lucas could not help but groan at the sight of how eager Taeyong was for him. He couldn’t wait to be in that delicious coolness if the vampire. 

Easily his first finger slipped into the coolness quickly followed by the second then the third. The hole greedily sucking in the fingers until they were knuckle deep. Taeyong clenching on the pillow for dear life as those long thick fingers scissors him open. The sensitivity of cumming had wrecked his body. Just the passing breeze was enough to hold out a moan. The moans left his scratched throat in a more breathless way. 

“Please. L-lucas. Please.” 

Taeyong wasn’t sure for what he was begging for. His brain had turned to meet and all he wanted was the Lycan. He wanted him closer. Needed him to be close. So that he could sedate the heat that was supposing him apart. 

Lucas leaned over him caging the vampire in with his forearms. Leaving gentle kisses peppered around the vampires flushed face. The red eyes blown wide and his bruised lips would always be burned into lucas’ memories. Lucas lowers his lower half so that their shafts could touch. 

Taeyong’s cum making it easier for them to slide against each other. Lucas grounding his hips against the vampire who let out breathless mewls his nails digging into the Lycan’s shoulder. 

“I’m gonna make you feel so good. Gonna mark you so everyone knows your mine.” 

Taeyong’s breath stuttered at the words or at the rutting he had the foggiest clue. All he could do was let out a string of breathless “yes".

He wanted Lucas to mark him. He would show it off proudly like a badge from war. He wanted everyone to know that he belonged to the Lycan and that the Lycan belonged to him. 

“Gonna split you open on my knot. Watch as you filled to the brim. Knot you so good your filled with my pups.” Lucas promised in his ear. 

“B-but.” Taeyong sputtered only for his concern to fall on to dean’s ears. Lucas had captured him into another soaring kiss. 

Lucas had pulled him up with him. The sheer strength of the Lycan made the vampire moan as he was turned around. Taeyong’s toes curled at how easily Lucas could make him submit the sheer power of him rolling off him in waves. 

Lucas wasted no time in plunging into the coolness. Taeyong didn’t realise he had let out a ear splitting scream. The pain was quickly forgotten partly due to Lycan peppering kisses over his neck and his hands running over his perked nipples. Mostly the feeling of being so full outweighed the pain. The dick, the glorious thing, felt like it was touching everything inside Taeyong. Brushed against every little thing. If Taeyong looked down he was sure he would see his stomach protruding where the dick was.  
At the first thrust they both let out a shaky breath. Soon Lucas set up his brutal pace fucking into the vampire. The sheer force off it enough for the vampire to topple over. If not for Lucas having one arm draped over the vampire’s torso stroking himself at the bulge of the vampires stomach and the other would around the vampires throat to hear those melodious moans. 

The sound of skin slapping against one another and the wetness sounded obscene against the crashing tides. Taeyong vibrant red eyes were glazed over. His face a mess with the stream of tears that had escaped and snot. Salvia falling from his chin when Lucas choose to play with his mate's tongue with his fingers. 

Lucas spreading Taeyong’s wider to better snap his hips into that addicting coolness. He needed it to sedate the burning heat racking his body.  
Without the support of Lucas, Taeyong had collapsed forward onto the bed. His knuckles turning white from clutching the bedsheets. The growl his mate gave out being the thing to tip him over the edge to cum once again. He spilled himself over the sheets just as the hand became buried in his hair. 

“Wanna hear you.” Lucas told him with his tongue in Taeyong's ear as he pulled the over up against his chest. The position allowing him to snap his hips deeper into the sensitive vampire. 

Lucas could feel it he was going to cum soon. Slowing down he pulled himself out the addicting coolness. His wolf purring at hearing his mate whine for him. Carefully he turned the vampire on his back. 

It was ethereal the tear stained red cheeks. Those brightly lust filled red eyes staring at him with so much want. He licked into the vampire’s mouth as he entered again. The thrusts slow. Lucas pushing loose strands of hair out Taeyong’s face. His hands on Taeyong's waist pulling him to meet his thrusts. 

Taeyong could feel it. The way it had grown bigger. Punching out the air of his lungs when Lucas dick was now getting caught on his rim. Funny enough when Lucas knot expanded it was like Taeyong had stopped breathing. Strange for a vampire but that’s how it felt. The pain from his neck from Lucas teeth sinking into him made him feel grounded. Enough so he could feel the cum being pumped into him. He tried getting away when he felt that it was too much. There was too much cum that he was scared it would be coming out his nose. 

“It’s okay.” Lucas reassure him after licking the freshly mating bite. 

Still dazed Taeyong looked up at the Lycan- no his mate. He was beautiful. The candlelight providing enough to see the bronzed skin glistening in sweat. Those warm hazel eyes staring at him with so much want. Those powerful arms protecting him from whatever was out there. He felt safe. 

“Where’s yours?” Taeyong question voice now hoarse as he mustered the last remnants of energy to stroke the side of his mate's neck.  
Lucas smirk could only be described as wolfish, “You didn’t give me one.” 

The smile that engulfed Taeyong had been one that he hadn’t done since his boyhood. He eagerly watched as his mate leaned down and bared his neck.  
“We wouldn’t want anyone to misunderstand that I belong to you.” Lucas said. 

The grin never left Taeyong, whom could probably sleep for an entire century, but instead chose to stick his fangs in his mate’s neck. That blood that spilled into him taste rich like a rare delicacy only a few could ever hope to eat. Taeyong marvelled at the mark on the Lycan beaming at it.  
The large hand swiping at his chin making him green. He watched open mouth his eyes full of curiosity as his mate swiped at his blood from Taeyong with his thumb to slip into Taeyong’s mouth. Taeyong ran his tongue over the thumb in a desperate attempt to taste more of that sweet delicacy under watchful eye of his mate. Lucas pulled his thumb away. 

Slowly passionately licking into his mate’s mouth. Despite the bitterness of his own mouth he couldn’t help but get drunk on the taste.  
Until the sun had rose over the calm tides did Lucas emerge from the tower. Encompassed in his uniform and all. His troops watched on as their Prince waited by the old wooden door that was stubborn to open. Hesitantly, Taeyong emerged. 

The sun had seemed brighter than it did before. The ground different. The air felt almost suffocating outside the tower. Taeyong wanted to go back in. The world was different now from what he last remembered. If that was a good thing or a bad thing he didn’t really wanted to know. He was safe in his own sanctuary.  
The reassuring squeeze of his hand brought him to the realisation that he was not alone. Staring up at his mate’s face he realised only so much could be said in one night. But that boyish grin was something he wanted to see more often. 

He wanted to wake up to see those reassuring honest brown eyes. Wanted to see that kind smile directed at him. Wanted to feel this warmth that he had never really had before.  
Taeyong realised he was safe along with his mate.

He watched as his tower faded into the distance. Leaning against the sturdiness of his mate. Head against his mate’s chest he could hear the rhythm of a heartbeat that made him feel alive. The kiss delicately placed on top of his head and the mice waving a tearful goodbye made Taeyong feel like everything might be okay.


End file.
